Falice & Archeryl one shot stories
by heather.curtis-rich
Summary: A collection of one shots based around Falice and Archeryl one shots. Please review and tell me what you think of them x
1. Nightmare

_This font means flashback_ and this one means present time. **This shows that its a dream**

Alice heard a knock at the door. Thinking it was Hal, she had a a bored look set in place but when she opened the wooden door, she found a scrawny man who obviously bleached his hair."I'm looking for Chic." He gruffly told a surprised Alice, who he pushed past. "CHIC!" He shouted and they heard Chic run across the landing and down the stairs."Dwayne." He breathed and his face turned into one full of terror. His eyes were gazing down at the floor and his shoulders were hunched. The man, Dwayne, grabbed Chic and pushed him against the wall. Alice went into protective mode and grabbed Dwayne and pulled him away from Chic."WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE, GRABBING MY SON LIKE THAT?" Alice shouted on his face, a familiar venom coursing through her veins, as she dug her nails into her palms to try and control her anger."Oh do you not know sweetheart? Your darling son is a junkie," He sneered and continued when he saw the shock on Alice's face,"that's right, your son is a junkie. Has been since he came out of The Sister's of quiet Mercy. I picked him up and showed him the wonders of drugs. He latched on to it like it was the only to survive but he had to pay. He was broke so we made a deal, I give him the drugs and I can do whatever.I want to him, beat him up, use him for sex or offer his servic-" He was interrupted by Alice punching his face, a sickening noise came from his nose as blood began to pour from it.

"YOU BITCH!" He roared and brfore Alice knew ehat was happening, he had her pinned against the floor, hands wrapped around her neck."MUM!" Chic cried out as he saw her clearly struggling against Dwayne. Chic searched the room, seeing if there was anything he could use to get Dwayne off his num. His searching gaze settled on the lamp, shining brughtly lile a beacon of hope. He pulled it out of its plug and ran behund Dwayne. With a scream of "GET OFF HER!" Chic smashed the back of. Dwayne's hwad with the lamp. Dwayne rolled off Alice clutchung his head. Chic saw red and the years of anger and hurt crashed in his mind like waves in a storm. He began to hit Dwayne over and over again until Dwayne stopped moving.

Alice felt her breathing come back to normal and Chid raced kver to her."Mum, You alright?" He asked, checking her over for injuries but not seeing any apart from marks around her neck."Where's Dwayne?" She asked and Chic gazed behind him to the lifeless body on the floor. Alice crawled over to Dwayne and check his wrist and neck for a pulse.

Nothing.

"Chic what did you do?" Alice asked him, fear creeping into her tone."He was choking you Mum and he wouldnt stop." Chic began to cry and Alice went to hug him."Shh dont cry, it'll be ok. You didnt see anything so you stay away whilst I clean this up." Alice told Chic who nodded and walked away. Alice strode into the kitchen and grabbed all the bottles of bleach and all the cloths and anything else she can get her hands on and began to clean up.

Betty came in and, although shocked to see her mum cleaning up a crime scene, began to clean up.

Although a couple of days later, Betty persuaded Alice that they needed someone elses help becuase of all the loose ends that needed tying up. Alice agreed and drove them down ti the trsiler park, where FP was waiting for them at his trailer. After an explanation of what happened, he instructed them all to go round to Pop's and wait for him there.

They waited in silence until FP came back, looking exhausted. When he sat down, Alice was hit with the stentch of Lye."I'm sorry FP, for dragging Betty into this, and that she dragged you and Jughead into it." Alice let a sob rack through her body and he grabbed a hold of her hand, his thumb absentmindedly messing with her wedding ring. She took a sharp intake of breathe because she felt a spark where his hand held hers and her grip got tighter around his thumb. FP made them promise that they wouldn't tell anyone else.

Betty and Alice made the car journey home in silence and as soon as Betty got inside, she stormed upstairs and slammed the door to her bedroom. Alice sighed and walked into the living room, where the stentch of bleach was prominent. Chic had disappeared into his bedroom when he greeted them by the door. So she was alone.

She shrugged her coat off and walked upstairs, switching lights off aa she went upstairs. She hesitated in front of Betty's door before deciding to leave her children to their own devices and went into her own bedroom.

She flicked the light on and walked further into her bedroom. The room looked too cheerful, the bed too bug and the room too quiet. She quickly walked into her en suite bathroom and began to wipe the makeup off her face. She felt her facade crack amd she quickly finished the boeing task and put the wipes in the bin. She put her hair up in a ponytail. She gazed into the mirror and she saw the invisable marks that the past couple of days have left on her. She felt vulnerable so she quickly changed into her silk pyjamas and climbed into the cold bed, leaving her phone in the table. She turned the lamp off and shut her eyes, wishing that sleep would consume her.

Alice was sat at the table with Betty, Chic, Jughead and surprisingly FP. They were having breakfast."Alice?" FP's voice brought her out of her daze "Yes." She spoke softly, surprising herself."Please may you pass the syrup sweetheart?" FP asked and she handed him it. Suddenly the doorbell went and Alice stood up, excusing herself to answer the door. The person outside shook her to the very core.

It was The Black Hood.

Alice stepped back in fear as The Black Hood entered the room."Betty? Chic? Anyone?" She called as she felt herself being backed up against the wall. All she heard was her blood pulsating in her ears and her heavy, irregular breathing."Wh-, Wh, what do you wan t?" She asked."You've done something bad Alice Smith." The masked intruder told her, filling her with dread."What?" She whispered."I know about the murder and how you covered up, as well as everyone in there. So I have to cleanse your sins." The Black Hood whispered harshly into her ear as two handd wrapped around her neck. She began to thrash violently trying to escape the confines.

However The Black Hood pulled her away from the wall and pushed her onto the floor, before grabbing a lamp and hitting her over the head with it. She let out a scream as her face came in contact with the floor. She looked up to see a blurry Black Hood, coming into focus, approaching her like a predatory to his prey."Alice." The Black Hood sounded like FP at that moment."Alice!" There it is again, FP's voice.

"ALICE!" The voice shouted...

FP had come as quickly as he could after Betty called Jughead to talk to FP about Alice. He had barged through the house and he heard Alice scream. He ran up as fast as he could to the bedroom.

He opened the door and saw Alice thrashing about on the bed, arms pinned down and shaky breaths as if something, or most likely someone, was pinning her down and choking her. He kneeled on the bed and tried shaking her slightly. This didnt seem to work as Alice let a painful scream as if someone was hurting her. He shook her a bit more this time and was very nearly yelling her name.

She still wasn't waking up so he grabbed her arms firmly but gently and shouted Alice's name out. Sje sat up with a gasp and tears streaming down her face. She began to fight FP off her arms."Alice its me. It's FP. You're safe. No one has hirt you." He whispered into her ear and her fists clenched fron the force of the sobs racking through her body. He held her close to him and she began to calm down, the tears slowing down and hed breaths becoming more consistent

The sobs calmed down and she felt safe for once, enveloped in his arms. She felt his hands go to hers and gently unclench her fists. She waa shocked at the state she saw her hands, raw crescent moons along her palm of her hands. She stood up, already missing the warmth of his hold, and walked into her bathroom, waahing her hands and scrubbing at the dried blood that was under her nails.

Unaware of FP's prescence until he placed a hand on her back and grabbed a hold of her hands."Come here." He led her to the bed and sat her down before going back and finding the first aid box. He sat next to her and began applying antibacterial cream to the cuts and placing a bandage to them. He gazed up at Alice, who was just staring into space."Alice?" He broke the tense silence."What?" Her voice was cold and harsh but only people who really knew her, and that was only FP, would hear the sadness in her tone."You ok?" He asked her gently cradling her hands in his.

You need to go." She stated, her tone cold and clipped"What? I'm not leaving you. Not when you're like this." FP told her and gestured to her."Like what? Because I'm fine." Alice snapped at him."Alice. You've just has a nightmare it took ages to wake you from, you've had a relapse! You need to stop pushing people away!" FP exclaimed, holding up her hands to show Alice, who hung her head down."You don't get to tell me how I feel anymore! So just GO!" Alice shouted and she stood up holding her bedroom door.

"No." FP shrugged and laid down on her bed."No?" Alice repeated in disbelief."Yep." FP smirked at how riled up Alice had become because he refused to do what she says."So I ask you to do one simple thing and you have the audacity to say no?" She marched over to him, hands on her hip amd to rile her up even more, he got even more comfy."You're not asking, you're telling." He pointed out."Why wont you leave?"She shouted."Because you're not ''fine' Alice! You don't have to put up that front you have, in front of me. Ive seen all of you and I've seen you crying before. So why won't you tell me what's bothering you?" FP shouted back, sick of her not opening up. She walked into the bathroom and slammed the door before sliding down against it. She hated that her stubborness stopped her from telling him her fears, about how she fears The Black Hood isn't dead and now she covered up a murder, He could come after her, or worse the people she cared about, including FP. She sat with her head against the door and heard FP approach the bathroom door."Alice. Just let me know that you havent done anything stupid. Just... Open the door please." FP sounded hurt and she couldn't have the guilt of knowing she caused that, to weigh down on her conscience.

She stood up and unlocked the door, sitting diwn on the toilet seat with her head in her hands. He sat so she could see where he was and he placed a hand on her knee."Talk to me. I wont judge, I'll listen." He told her and he waited until she began to speak. I don't think they caught the correct guy they think is The Black Hood. I meam Mr Svenson? It doesn't make sense, Ms Grundy, Fred Andrews? Nothing. And now we've covered up a murder? I think he may come for us next,or at least me. Isn't murder the worst sin? Because we've all helped cover up a murder. And he has a family, a daughter, a wife, maybe a son. And I've just ripped her father away from her." She began to cry again and FP, who couldn't stand to see her cry, pulled her down and let her clutch onto his shoulders as if her life depended on it.

When the tears began to stain his jacket, she pulled away and grabbed a tissue to dab at her eyes."Shhh you don't need to say anything, ok? You've had a rough night and I'm goinh to stay just in case you have another nightmare. Nothing you can do will change my mind?" He told her sternly and she felt a smile rise to her face."I'd like that." She told him and he smiled back. He stood up and held out his hand for her to take before gently leading her to the bed and tucking her in. She smiled at how thoughtful he was being."FP?" Alice spoke quietly."Yeah?" he asked, wondering what she wanted."Stay." She told him and he nodded, silently stripping down to his underwear and climbing into bed with her. She turned and got as close as she could to him and he wrapped an arm around her, getting closer and bringing her even more closer so that all theur skin was touchung."Don't think this means that you can just creep into my bed whenever you want FP." Alice wittingly shot at him and he chuckled, cuddling her so her back was against his chest and his arms were around her waist."Of course not Alice." He pressed a kiss on her head and she sighed tiredly."Now shut up and sleep." He whispered and he was soon met with silence.

He fell asleep against her and she didn't have another nightmare that night


	2. comfort

Let this be known. Alice Cooper hates Hiram Lodge. She always has amd now hes bought The Register from Hal because her stupid husband wanted more money. She had called Betty with the news but her drunk daughter didn't want to know about it because she was "too busy". Honestly since That Night, Betty has been slipping away from her more than usual. And that thought scared her more than anything.

A knock on the door interrupted Alice's internal monologue and she sighed before getting up from the table to answer the door. On the other side of the door was FP Jones."Sorry FP, Jughead and Betty aren't here." She went to close the door but FP stopped it with his hand."I know, I came to see you actually. Can I come in?" He asked. Instantly she panicked, thinking something was wrong, FP never came round."What is it? Is it Betty?" She asked him, eyes blown wide with panic."What? No. Nothing's wrong. It's just I heard about what happened with the register." FP confessed. Alice instantly felt a flare of anger in the pits of her stomach when she remembered about The Register."Oh that." She said in a cool, even tone but FP knew it was just a facade.

She moved so he can get through, shoulders brushing together but not one of them minded. Alice walked to the kitchen and turned to FP, holding two mugs."Coffee?" She asked him and he nodded, letting her get on with the task.

They were in silence whilst she made the coffee amd when Alice was done, she broight the coffees to the table and placed them on coasters. She sat down and began sipping her coffee."What happened?" FP asked her, contemplating putting a hand on her arm, he found his arm did it anyway, and surprisingly, she didn't move away from his touch."Hal." She spat the name out like it was poison. She grew tense under his arm and pulled away."He knew how much I loved working there and I guess, he wanted to see me suffer, so when Hiram splashed his cash, Hal just took it straight away." She told him, her tone full of venom and she stared hard at the coffee in front of her. She was clutching the cup tightly in her hand, trying to regain control of her breathing.

"Hiram bought the trailer park too." FP told Alice,who's neck snapped towards him so fast he was worried she was going to get whip lash."What? He can't do that." She stated and her grip tightened even more around the cup. He grabbed a hold of her arm and started to tug the mug out of her hands."He can and he has. We both know it." FP stated as he placed the mugs in the sink, Alice following him.

"Well we can't let him get away with it! I'll write an article in The Reguster and publish it!" Alice thought quickly on her feet but failed to remember that she didn't work there."How Alice? You don't work there anymore remember!" FP shouted."Well... We can get Jughead to write an article in the Blue and Gold. Deliver it to people's houses so people know exactly the kind of man Hiram Lodge is!" Alice told him."No, we're not dragging Jughead into this!" FP shouted, adamant that he was not going to drag Jughead into a bigger mess."He's already involved FP! He already has a vendetta against Hiram. And at least he can write about it!" Alice shouted at FP."I'm not letting him do it Alice. He's my son and I will protect him." FP told her."Well it's not your choice. Hes grown up enough ti make his own choice." Alice said in a low voice. She walked off in a determined stride towards the door."Alice! Alice. Stop!" FP ran after her and as she began to open it, he slammed it shut and spun her around on the spot, not letting go of her arm.

"Let go of me FP." She told him, trying to get him to release his grip on her arm, which only made him grip her arm just a bit tighter."No." He told her angrily."FP..." She mutterrd his name in a warning tone."No. Alice. Im not letting you go out that door and do something you'd regret." He told her but that was the wrong thing to say."How do you know I'd regret it? You don't know me!" She shouted at him, once again trying to get her arm out of his grip. This time she succeeded and she went to open the door again but he pulled her away from the door.

He dragged her up the stairs to her bedroom and slammed the door and leant against it."What are you doing?" Alice shouted at him, arms crossed and a familar fire in her eyes that FP couldnt help but smirk at."You should've known that I wasn't going to let you go if you tried to rope Jughead into it. I'm trying to protect my boy, just like you were That Night." He pointed out."I had no choice! If I wasn't careful, he was going to leave and I couldn't do that again." Alice shouted at him and FP softened his harsh gaze. He walked towards her and pulled her close to him."I know and I am trying my damn hardest to protect Jughead too." He told her softly and she stopped struggling, just to gaze up at him with a look in her eyes he hasnt seen, pointed at him or anyone else, in a long time.

It was Love.

He noticed her flicking her eyes down to his lips and his mouth curved into a smile. Before she could say anything, or most likely shout at him, he pulled her face upwards and pressed his lips against her soft ones. He felt her go rigid but before he can pull away, her hands moved from her side and up to his face. She gasped slightly when he bit her lip. He pressed his tongue into her mouth and they duelled for control as he twisted it so she was against the door.

She felt the doorknob dig into her back and she tried to push him towards the bed. He resisted and held her hands above her head. He pulled away so he could regain his breathing and he let go of her hands. She rested against the door to regain control of her body."What was that?" She asked him."You needed to be distracted. If I'd let you go you would've done something you would regret." He told her amd she glared at him, body straightening up as if ready for a fight."If that's your answer then go." She held the bedroom door open and stared at him, daring him to leave."Why?" He asked her."Because I'm sick of the men in my life trying to stop me from doing things I want to do!" She slammed the door, the force of it knocking over a few bottles on the dresser."Hey, I just don't want you to regret something because you're not thinking straight." He said to her with a hint of something in his voice that she couldn't place."You kissed me first!" She shouted at him, coming up to jab him in the chest."I was actually on about getting Jughead to write an article bashing Hiram. What would happen if that failed, Alice? And Hiram got his goons on Jughead. Or maybe goes after Betty? Could you handle that? Because sooner or later, your impulsiveness is gonna get you in deeper trouble. And I may not be there to help because you're pushing everyone away. Who'd you call then Alice? Hal?" He firmly told her this with fire in his eyes. He didnt expect the fire in his cheek after he said this though.

She slapped him hard in the cheek, a red mark blossoming."Screw. You." She told him, danger lacing her tone. He stepped back and jumped into the bed. He looked up to see different emotions dancing on her face, anger, surprise and surprisingly hurt."Come here." He patted the space next to him and she gingerly took it."I'm not having a go at you Alice. You're pushing me away when you have no need to. I'm here to stay but I can't protect you if you don't listen to me. So here's what you're going to do. Monday morning you're gonna ask Weatherbee if you can be an advisor for a register, make sure no one is publishing anything that can get them into trouble. Then we're going to make a plan to take down SoDale." Hr wrapped an arm around her and she nodded."Fine." She sighed, reluctantly agreeing to his plan.

"Right now let's go downstairs and have something to drink, yeah?" He stood up and held out his hand. Shr rolled her eyes and stood up without taking. She walked ahead of him and he allowed his gaze to roam her body as she walked in front of him.

She sat on the sofa whilst he made her a cup of coffee the way she liked it, two sugars and a bit of cream."Here you go." FP sat down with his coffee after he handed it to her. The sexual tension between them was thick enough that Alice had to practiaclly stop herself from kissing him again. She knew that she should just tell him about her feelings but every time she tried to, they were always interrupted by someone. Now they were alone together she didn't know what to do with herself, she felt out of control.

FP was watching her thinking out of the corner of his eye, he didn't know what was troubling her but he figured it was down to him because of how she avoided any eye contact with him. "I'm going to go." FP stood up suddenly and shocked Alice out of her daze."What?" She asked."I'm going to go." He picked up his jacket and slung it on."Oh. Ok, then." Alice muttered and followed him out to the front. She watched him ride off on his motorcycle and she closed the door, cursing to herself about the missed opportunity.

She busied hereelf with cleaning and cooking for Betty and Chic. They spent all evening in a tense silence, especially when Betty found out about Alice's plans to become an advisor for the Blue and Gold. Alice went to bed hoping that FP's plan was going to work.

The next morning, Alice got dressed in a white top, black trousers and her black and yellow jacket. She cooked breakfast and got ready for the day. Betty was going to walk with Jughead so Alice left her children at home whilst she went to see Weatherbee. Once he heard her plans for the paper, he immediately allowed her to become advisor. She thanked him and went into the Blue and Gold office.

She sat at the desk for hours,as Betty was running for student council, undisturbed. She decided to find a vending machine to get something to eat. She walked out and bumped into someone. She looked up, expecting to the cleaner but saw FP."What are you doing here?" She hissed, this wasnt part of the plan."Nice outfit." He fiddled with the badge she had on."Betty's running for student council." She told him and he looked at her, eyes wide with alarm."I thought we all agreed to keep our heads down!" He whispered frantically to Alice, leaning into her space so they could talk about it."You try getting Betty to stop then! I dont know why but she had a fight with Veronica at the cabin and now they're competing against each other." Alice told FP harshly."Hey, it may not be convenient but we have to deal with it. Make sure Betty doesn't get hurt. So maybe we should put those articles on ice for a bit cause otherwise it'll look like we did it to help Betty win the election." FP thought quickly in hus feet and told Alice this."Ok." She whispered."Hey what's the matter?" He softened his tone."Nothing. It's just Betty is pulling away from me know and I'm scared." She muttered the last part, hoping he didn't hear her."Of what?" He picked the last part up."Nothing." She tried to walk away but he gently held her arm and pulled her back."Shh. I'll take care of you, but you tell me what's wrong." He let go but held her gaze. She felt rooted to the ground and her lips parted as if to say something but no words came out."Come on Al, tell me, I wint judge and I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Im scared of Betty turning into Polly or even worse, I'm scared of her turnung into me. She did the serpent dance, she's in love with the Jones boy, she has an almost identical life to mine at that age. Doing criminal activity. She's the same attitude, same likes, does the same things as me. She loves journalis-" she was interruoted by FP kissing her. Her eyes went wide with panic but she quickly relaxed into the kiss and began to respond. She felt FP away and she surprised the of them when she pulled him by his jacket back again. She felt safe and sge didn't want to let go but oxygen soon became a necessity so she had to pull away.

"Alice. Betty is going to be ok. You know why? You're looking out for her and Jughead and I am here as well. We will all make sure she has the best teenage life ever. And she's pulling away from you, but she's angry and hurt and has had to go through a lot. Hell we all have. But now we have each other. You're not on your own because lets face it Hal wasn't a proper husband. And I love you and I dont want you to get hurt. I will protect you, no matter what it will cost." He ranted and pulled her close to him, gently wiping away the tears that fell.

"Forsythe Jones, I love you too." She cried and felt his lips connect to hers. This ome felt different, it wasnt full of anger or a distraction. No, it was full of love. She felt that she was on cloud nine and he could say the same. She brought her arms to the base of his neck and he gently lifted her up. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He walked forwards so her back was resting on the wall.

"FP" she muttered between kisses. Hr broke the kiss to listen to what she had to say."This isnt really the best place to do this so how about we go back to your trailer. I'll text Betty she can have Jughead over as I'll be away for the night." She trailed her fingers suggestively at the base of his neck and he felt a shiver go through him."Yeah ok." He put her down on the floor and followed her to grab her stuff. He went back to the trailer on his motorbike as she needed to pick up some things before coming over.

She was nervous about coming over but she forced them down as she drove to his trailer. She knocked on his trailer door and he opened the door to see a smiling Alice. He pulled her into the trailer and offered her a beer, non-alcoholic for him."Thanks." They sat on the sofa and were content with just cuddling with each other.

As it was nearly midnight, they resigned to FP's bed. They weren't rushing to anything as they knew they'd have all their lives to do it with each other so they cuddled as close as they could next to each other, legs tangling with each others.

She placed her head on his heart and was gently lulled to sleep by his heartbeat. He smiled at how relaxed she was, sleeping removed all traces of sadness and stress from her face. He fell asleep with his hand on her stomach, making sure she stays right by him. 


	3. fight

Changed the timeline so that 2x18 is the opening night of Carrie but the nught before (2x17) Falice did the dirty

Alice stood in front of the trailer door, donning red lipstick and unbuttoned her snakeskin shirt, sorting it so her cleavage was on show. She let out a nervous breath and sharply knocked on the door. She didn't have to wait long before FP opened the door. He raked his eyes down her body and moved so she could come in.

She stood in the middle of the trailer, awakwardly holding her bag."You alright, Princess?" His old nickname for her, sent shivers down her spine."Yeah. I'm perfectly fine." She told him hurriedly. He took her bag from her, fingertips grazing each others, sending sparks through her skin where he touched. She shrugged 9th her coat and placed it on the back of a kitchen chair. She turned around and found him near enough for her to feel his breath on her face, he smelt of mint as if he was chewing gum before she came over.

"FP" she breathed out his name and she went to touch his arms. He anticipated her move and held her waist, pulling her closer to him. She let out a gasp of surprise before he pushed his lips against hers. They were as rough and kissable as she remembered. They mad eher head spin and she had to grip his firm forearms tightly to stop her knees from buckling. He seemed to appreciate it as he let out a low growl in the back of his throat. He pressed his tongue agaisnt her lips and she opened them, letting his tongue roam the inside of her mouth.

She felt his rugged hands move to the buttons of her shirt and slowly undo them, driving her crazy."FP" she moaned as she felt his hand wander to her bra, a black lacy push up bra. He undid the last button and pulled it off her in one fast move. Her hands reached amd took off his flannel shirt before they broke apart to take off his shirt. She trailed her smooth hand on his chest, to the patch of hair that led a path to somewhere down below. She graosed a hold of his jeans but he took her hands in his and tugged them away."Are you sure Alice?" He asked sincerely."If I wasn't, I wouldnt be here. So yes, I'm sure." He smiled at her and carried her over his shoulder to his bedroom.

He dropped her on the bed and she quickly shifted so she was on her knees on the bed. He climbed onto the bed next to her and unbuttoned her trousers. He pulled her trousers down and flung them over his shoulder. His fingers ran up her leg, leaving a burning sensation wherever he touched. He pulled away suddenly to takr his jeans off. He crawled over her and placed kisses wherever skin was shown. He left hickeys on her body, leaving her moaning and writhing in pleasure. FP snakes his behind her and undid her bra, letting her breasts spill into his wandering hands. Her nipples stiffened as FP ran his fingers over them."I swesr to God FP, if you don't fuck me now, I'll leave." She hissed as his hands wandered to her lower regions."Patience Alice." He chuckled at her "threat" and pulled her underwear down her legs.

She immediately parted her legs and he went in between them. She helped him take his boxers off and his penis sprang free. She was already lubricated but he made sure she was ready by pumping his fingers in and out of her, leaving her clenching and lusting even more after him. Before she could fall apart though, he pulled his fingers out and swiftly entered her. They both moaned at him filling her up and she raked her nails down his back as he slowly eased himself in and out of her, hips rocking in a familiar rhythm. She let moans part through her lipstick smudged lips and he has forgotten how addicting the sound is to him, like a melody only he knows.

He comes soon, after hearing her scream his name of course he'd fall apart, with her name on his lips. He moved so he wouldn't crush her but pulled her body to his so it was flush against him. They both sighed in contentment with him stroking her hair as he heard her breaths fall inro a even pattern and he knew she was asleep.

"I love you." He whispered into the silence and he closed his eyes before falling asleep with the feel of Alice in his hands, cradling her against him in a protective manner.

(The next morning (2x18))

Alice woke up and looked to the ceiling, smiling as she remembered the night before. God that memory was never gonna fade! She glanced over but didn't see FP next to her. She went to find him so she grabbed one of his shirts and put it in befire heading into the kitchen where she found FP stirring two cups of coffee."Well this is a view I could get used to every morning." She said as she leant against the door frame."You're supposed to still be in bed." He pouted and she walked towards him, reaching up to leave a lingering kiss on his lips."Does that make up for it?" She asked, biting her lip in a seductive manner."Of course, you know I could never stay mad for long at you." He pulled her closer."By the way, I like you in my shirt." He added, mapping her body out from on top of the shirt, still somehow leaving goosebumps in his wake.

"Well maybe you can see more in the future, but I'm going ti have breakfast and go home to get changed cause I got rehearsals today. Im playing the Religious mother." She told him."Perfect for you then." He teased before she swatted him on his arm."Oi!" She pouted at him, feigning hurt. He kissed her pour away befire passibg her coffee and toast. Neither of them acknowledged that been they sat at the table, they interlocked their feet underneath the table.

Alice got up and fetched her clothes, before putting them on and leaving FP's trailer with a kiss goodbye and an extra sway in her hips. She got to rehearsals and tried to push FP out of her mind but found herself smiling like an idiot during most of her scenes, leaving a flustered Kevin Keller approaching her after rehearsals.

"Mrs Cooper? I mean Miss Smith?" He approached her carefully."You ok Kevin? You look like You're about to have kittens." She asked him."Umm, the motjer in the play iant supposed to be so happy. I mean, I like that you're happy, you deserve it but can you try to get into the character? It's just that this was fonal rehearsal before the show tonight" Kevin asked her cautiously."Of course Kevin." She left with a flourish, heading out to go see FP and invite hin to the opening night.

She walked into Pops with a spring in her step as she spotted her lover working behind the till."What can I get you?" He asked, not looking up."A tall glass of You." She flirtatiously said."Alice! What are you doing here?" He asked her."Well I was wondering if you'd like to see me perform on my opening night." She held out his ticket and he looked at her in alarm."Shit! That was tonight?" He asked her and she nodded "Dont tell me you forgot." She crossed her arms and with a lift of her eyebrow, he knew he was in deep trouble."Alice, I'll try to make it, ok?" He told her before he had to leave to serve another customer. She huffed and stormed off without a second glance at him.

(A couple of hours later)

FP had managed to sneak off early and he snuck into the back, watchung Alice move around the stage like she owned it. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

She noticed him out of the corner of her eye, of course she did, she knew whenever he was in the room. But she was till pissed off about his attitude to her earlier and she was gonna make him sweat some more.

When the show was over and they all got out of their costume, she was leaving when she walked right into Hal. She spotted FP coming towards her but stop as soon as he saw Hal. She smirked and she now knew how to make him sweat a little. After dhe heard Hal go on about how proud he was of Betty, she hugged him, whispering a 'thank you for coming' into his ear and pulled away. She walked away from a stunned Hal.

As she was walking through the hallway, she felt someone pull her arm and tag her into a cupboard. The light switched on and she saw the culprit. It was FP. He had a dark look in his eyes."What the hell was that?" She shouted at him."I needed to talk to you. Alone." He muttered darkly."So? You didn't need to drag me on like an animal." She told him, crossing her arms in a defensive manner."I would never treat you like something that needed to be trained. Unlike Harold." He told her."So thats what this is about, you're jealous." She chuckled at this revelation."Im not, theres nothing to be jealous of, is there?" He told her in a low voice, yeah he was jealous."Maybe there is, maybe there isn't." She shrugged nonchalantly as if she was bred.

He pushed her against the cupboard door, leaving her shocked."Well I guess I'll have to change your mind then." Before she could say anything, he crushed his lips against hers in a bruising kiss. It left her yearning for more and that was exactly what he wanted, for her to beg him to kiss her.

Well she wasn't going to go down easy.

She pulled away from him and told him "Hal is a better kisser and a better fuck than you FP." She smirked as he let out an animalistic growl and clutched her waist,fingers leaving marks on her body as if to claim her. He placed a lingering kiss on her pulse point, chuckling as he heard her try to keep in a moan."Come on Alice, you know I'm better than that sleaze who gets off with his cousin. You know how much pleasure I can give you, why are you trying to hide it?" He whispered into her ear, in a sultry one body left Alice's knees buckling so she had to grab onto his shoulders in a vice grips, to keep her from falling to the floor. "FP." She moaned as he kept placing kisses on exposed skin, she tugged him back up to her lips but he resisted."No, no, no. Not until you say what I wanna hear you say." He chastised her. She glared at him, eyes telling him that she's stubborn but she's nearly ready to say those words.

He placed his mouth inches away from her pulse point and let out a warm breath. Alice writhed in pleasure at the sensation it brought. She clamped down on the moan threatening escape her mouth. He went a bit further and began to gently suck on the pulse point, leaving a red mark there proving to her, me anyone else, that she's his.

"FP, I want you so hard. I take it back, your a better fuck than Hal. Just please take me." He was surprised to hear her break so quickly but he wasn't complaining. He placed his lips on her soft ones and brought her leg up to his waist, trailing upwards to cup her ass. He quickly ripped her blouse from the back and left it on the floor,the next thing to go was her shoes, then her jeans, then her underwear finally came off. Her nipples stiffened at the food air an she moaned as he cupped her."You have too many clothes on." She whispered in his ear and they quickly dressed him down to the same level of nude she was.

He entered her swiftly and and wasted no time in giving her exactly what she needed and they both groaned at the sensations they gave each other. Their moans brought each other to the climax and they had to bite into each others shoulder to stop from screaming out loud.

After they had both calmed down, they quickly got dressed which is when Alice noticed the state of her blouse."FP, I need your jacket." She grabbed it from him before he could say anything and placed her arms trough the sleeves, it made her look so small that he found it adorable. They left the building and went to Alice's house and FP and Jughead spent the night with thir Cooper women. 


	4. Abused

Cheryl was sat at her red dressing table, applying foundation to hdr face. She winced when she touched the bruise that was quickly forming under her eye. Her mother gave it to her after she spotted Cheryl on Jason's bed. Cheryl knew it was wrong for her mother to do this to her but she couldnt speak up, out of fear that if she did, her mother would come after he again.

She finished applying the foundation and concealer to her face and she glanced at herself properly, finding that the bruise was not as easily seen now. She finished the rest of her makeup before adding her signature red lipstick. She chose her outfit for the day, a grey twist front crop top, a black highwaisted skirt with a black belt. She paired it with her black thigh high boots and she picked up her bag, slinging it over her shoulder and climbing into her car. She didn't care she was early but she needed to get away from the house she now fears.

As she was driving, she sootted Archie walking to school on his own. She pulled over and honked her horn."Archiekins... Come on, I'll guve you a ride." She smiled up at him, she always felt a genuine smike appesr whenever Archie was around."Uh... Sure. Thanks Cheryl." He got in, placing his bag in the backseat."No problem." She got back to driving, tapping the steering wheel to the beat of the music."So, how come you're in this early?" Archie asked out of curiousity."No reason apart from naking new choreography for the Vixens." Cheryl told him, it was partly true but she didn't want to tell him the real reason why she's early ."Hmm. Can i watch?" He asked and she glanced at him in surprise."Really? Dont you have to practice your guitar?" She asked in surprise."Yeah but I can do it whilst watching you." He pointed out."Ok then. Its fine with me."

They arrived at the school and walked into the gymnasium. Archie sat at the bleachers and played with his guitar whilst Cheryl got changed into her uniform. He started to focus on his songs and as he started singing, Cheryl watched hin from a distance. She loved how he looked when playing, brows burrowing in concentration and a smile on his lips. She didn't want to interrupt him so she started quietly making up a choreography to his music.

She closed her eyes, getting lost in his music, feeling like she almost pretend it was written for her. His voice faded and the last note died down. She opened her eyes to find Archie staring at her."Wow.." He breathed as if he was amazed by her. She felt herself blush."Thanks. But I couldn't have done it without your music." She complimemted him and she saw a faint blush appear on his face. He stood up and walked towards her."How about then that's your choreography?" He suggested."Its a bit intimate don't you think." She told him."On, how about you just changr it so its not intimate?" He suggested and she thiught it over before nodding.

She closed her eyes and began choreographing a new routine, this time less intimate. Archie stared at her, he knew something was wrong but he couldn't figure it out but he knew it was something at home.

Cheryl sat next to him when her routine ended."How was that?" She asked, a bit breathless."Yeah it's good... Really good." He said, distracted."You ok Archiekins?" Cheryl asked."Fine. Cheryl can you tell me something?" He asked her. Cheryl nodded and Archie carefully structures his question."Are you ok at home?" He asked her gently, cradling her hands in his. He felt her tense and she asked him "why?".

"You're distant, more than usual, you dont have that sparkle in your eyes like you normally do. And you came in 2 hours early AND offered me a lift." Archie explained."Archiekins, its nothing for you to worry your pretty head about." She patted his cheek and went to stand up, Archie stood up with her and gently took her face between his hands. His fingers brushed over the bruise and Cheryl winced, hoping that Archie woukdnt notice.

He did.

He took her wrists and sat her down, looking for makeup wioes or tissues. He found tissues and he set it with water from his water bottle. He gently wiped Cheryl's face, removing the makeup from her face, revealing the purple bruise which contrasted against her face.

"Cheryl, what happened?" Archie asked her."My mother did it to me after she found me in Jay-Jay's bed." She whispered and looked at the ground, willing herself to not cry."Cheryl, look at me. Please." Archie pleaded."I'm sorry, Ive got to go now." She began to walk away, wiping away tears that were steadily falling. She didn't consider that Archie would care enough to follow her. He held her arm in a firm grasp and brought her towards him. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and hugged her. She began to cry into his chest as she finally let her mask drop.

They stood there for a while befire aechie pulled away to grab their stuff. He began to walk out to the car and placed the stuff in there. Cheryl followed him, confused."What are you doing?" She asked."We're taking a day off." He told her and he sat in the drivers seat, taking Cheryls keys from the backpack."But I've never missed a day off." She pointed out."Think of it as a 'mental health day' where we not stress abour anything. We'll go to your favourite places, and come back to mine." He told her."Your? Why not take me back to mine?" Cheryl asked."If you think you're going back there, you're not. I'll explain to my dad and he'll let you stay, and im sure Betty or Veronica can go collect your clotges or give you clothes to borrow." Archie told her firmly and she nodded, getting into the car with him.

They drove to Pop's where Archie ordered a strawberry milkshake for Cheryl and one for himself. They began to talk about anything and Archue got to know her, the real her, the one who loves to take long walks, who doesnt cry at romantic movies and isn't scared by horror movies apart from Veronica. He also discovered that when shes older she wanted to be a fashion designer and have two children, twins with fiery red hair and she'd try to be the best mother she could be. And Cheryl learnt that Archie wants to be a music teacher when he's older, wants 2 children and settle with one wife for the rest of his life. He also cried at The Notebook and he loves horror films."You and me have more in common than I thought Archiekins." Cheryl smiled at him."Come on." He held out his hand and she took it she followed him outside and into the car.

He took her back to his house and they spent the rest of the day, watching horror, comedies and romantic films. She caught him crying at Titanic and she teased him endlessly, laughing into his shoulder.

She didn't expect him to start tickling her ribs and she began to laugh and she began to cry with tears."Ok! Mercy!" She dhouyed and he stopped but still leant over her."Have you given up?" He asked and she nodded. They glanced at each other's lips before leaning in...

"Archie! I'm home!" Fred called as he walked through door. The terms0000 sprang apart and sat up as Fred walked into the living room."Archie... And Cheryl?" Fred noticed Cheryl sitting next to his teenage son, borh blushing as brightly as their hair."Whats going on?" Fred asked."Dad can I speak to you private?" Archie got up and walked with his father to the kitchen.

He explained the situation and although it pains Fred to hear Cheryl has been going through, and that no one has been seeing what Cheryl has been put through. They walked back into the living room to see Cheryl half asleep on the sofa."Cheryl, my dad has said you can stay here for as long as you want to. We'll get Alice to get Betty to send some clothes round or get Alice to go to Thornhill and get your stuff." Archie told Cheryl, who nodded and went back to closing her eyes. Archie sat next to her and she cuddled into him, falling asleep.

Archie and Fred ordered pizza for the three of them and as Fred was payibg, Archie woke Cheryl up. They all ate a lot of pizza, watching random movies on the tv.

Fred sent the two teens upstairs when it was clear Cheryl was abput to fall asleep there. Archie amd Cheryl set uo a sofa bed ready for Archie, who refused to let Cheryl sleep on the sofa bed. Archie gave Cheryl one of his shirts to wear. It swamped her and made her look smaller than she actually was.

They fell asleep where they were meant to be. However cheryl woke up during the night about an hour later after she'd fallen asleep. She decidrf to crawl into Aechie's bed and as she did, Archie wrapped his arm around Cheryl and she felt calmer and safer when he was there.

She was able to fall asleep quickly when she was in his arms and as she fell back asleep, a smile appeared on her face


End file.
